


Short Programs

by Mazarin221b



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, M/M, Short Program Ficlet, eros costume - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b
Summary: A collection of Yuri On Ice Short Program ficlets,  exactly 250 words each.  They could range from cute and fluffy to smutty as I expand the collection,  so be forewarned!





	Short Programs

**Author's Note:**

> YOI friends, I’m trying a thing that we did a lot in Sherlock fandom: short ficlets we called 221Bs, where you have 221 words to write a story, and the last word started with B.  I was feeling a bit run down, writing-wise, so I thought I’d take some of my own advice and do something similar, but in this case, YOI-themed. A Short Program, 2:50, or 250 words on the nose, to tell a little story. I'll update tags as I add stories, so always check!

Its just a spark of an idea, at first.

“I almost thought you were a girl,” Georgi teases, tweaking the end of Victor’s ponytail. Victor is sitting in the stands, pouring over Anna Karenina as he prepares for exams. He pulls the long, silver tail over his shoulder and frowns, before flipping Georgi off.

He’s a boy. He knows this despite his thin shoulders and long, graceful legs, his tiny waist. He knows there’s something inside, ready to bloom into maturity, and that maturity feels…masculine.

Sort of.

He knows this, too. Something in the caress of his hair down his bare back, something in the sway of his hips, the tilt of his head when he smiles. Something that speaks comfort in the company of Chloe and Grace, about their lovely eyes and sharp wit and conversation about boys.

Boys, whom Victor knows he is very interested in.

So it comes down to this: a swirl of fabric around his hips (“Boys don’t wear skirts, Vitya!”) with a tantalizing flash of red, the sparkle of Swarovski down  over his chest and waist. The provocative glimpse of flesh curling up his thigh and over his chest, speaking his truth to the world in a stark slash of black against white ice.

And when Yuuri slips that same costume over his shoulders and cocks his hip, Victor sees the same duality under his skin, the heart of a seductress in the tilt of his smile, and Victor knows he’s finally been seen.


End file.
